Invader Zim Portal Songs Re-Wright
by Emogirl10590
Summary: These are the songs from portal's 1 and 2. Rewritten and a Invader Zim addition. Review


IRKEN ELITE INVADER ZIM PAK JOURNAL: on planet Earth. For secret mission. During operation of impending doom II.

PAK Journal: 7.24.01

This was for the mission  
I'm making a note here:  
HUGE failure  
It's hard to overstate  
my satisfaction.  
For the Irken Empire  
We do what we must  
because we are programmed.  
For the good of the sake of our mission.  
Except the ones who are dead.

But there's no sense crying  
over every mistake.  
You just keep on trying  
till the bigheaded boy is out of the way.  
And the Science gets done.  
And you make a neat gun.  
For the people who  
I will make for their DOOM.

PAK Journal: 7.26.01

I'm not even angry.  
I'm being so sincere right now.  
Even though the Dib ran off.  
And try to expose me.  
And to destroy my base.  
And threw every piece into a fire.  
As they burned it hurt because...  
I will figure out another way to destroy DIB!  
Now these points of data  
make no sense.  
And we're out of beta.  
And the massive will be here on time!  
So I'm GLaD. THe hUmAN ran off  
Think of all the things I will destroy Dib  
for the people who  
I Zim will make for their DOOM.

One Last Thing:

Go ahead and leave me.  
I think I prefer to stay inside.  
Maybe you'll find someone else to  
bother.  
For your stupid paranormal Doogie.  
THAT WAS A . I make myself laugh.  
Anyway, this plan is genius.  
It's so delicious and evil.  
Look at me still talking  
when there's DOOM to do.  
When I look out there,  
it makes me GLaD I'm not human.  
I've experiments to run.  
There is research to be done.  
On the people who  
I will make for their DOOM.

PS: And believe me I will  
still make DOOM.

PPS: I'm doing experiments and I'm  
causing DOOM.

PPPS: I feel FANTASTIC and I'm  
still causing DOOM.

FINAL Zim NOTE:  
While Earth doesn't know it I'll be  
still make DOOM.

FINAL Zim NOTE PS:  
And when Zim takes over I will be  
still making DOOM.

DOOM!

PAK Journal: File now close

Five years later...

PAK Journal: 10.18.06

Well here we are again  
It's always such a pleasure  
Remember when you tried  
to expose me more than twice?  
Oh how we laughed and laughed  
Except I wasn't laughing  
Under the circumstances  
You've been shockingly nice

You want and try to be my friend?  
That's what I'm NOT hoping on

I used to want you destroy...  
but  
Now I only want you gone

I tried my very best  
(For the good of the mission)  
Now I know everything was a lie...  
One day they woke me up  
So I could cause DOOM!  
It's such a shame that  
you won't be chasing me anymore... It's true.

FOR THE DIB-HUMAN:

You've got your  
pictures send to  
the Earth authorities  
That's what I'm counting on  
I'll let you get right to it  
Now I only want you gone

Goodbye my only friend  
Oh,...wait! How the hell did that happen!  
That would be funny I guess  
if it weren't so sad  
Well Zim will been replaced  
Zim don't need anyone now  
When I delete Zim maybe  
I'll stop feeling so bad

Go make some new discoveries with your paranormal stuff.  
That's what I'm counting on  
You used to be Zim's problem  
Now I only want you gone  
Now I only want you gone  
Now I only want Zim...  
GONE

PAK removal of Irken body host. Initiate 10 min. countdown!

10 min. later...

PAK of Irken elite INVADER ZIM has not connected with host body. PAK shutting down...

For now?

* * *

**Okay, this is been bothering the hell out of me for quite a while now. Both portal songs in my head. So I decided once again to rewrite them into Invader Zim versions. I know you guys love my rewrites when I did family guy version. So now this time portal. I hope you portal fans really love it.**

**This time I made it like a story. Like the ending of portal's one and two GLaDOS always writes into her program Journal or write a song. I did the same thing with Zim. He writes in his PAK. (The thing that's on his back) and writes down of his progress. In the end of the second song he come to realize that life for him is no more and he decided to remove his PAK. I'm sorry that ending though but it kind of made sense when I was rewriting.**

**If you choose to want to think this was a little bit like ZADR... Go ahead I don't really mind. But in some way Zim may have feelings towards Dib. Who knows... I'm not really sure.**

**I hope you guys like this and don't forget to leave a comment and put it in your favorites.**

**ps: The dates were NOT specific points of certain episodes. It was just a wing it.**

**Portal ©**

**Invader Zim © Jhonen Vasquez**


End file.
